Kikue Tachibana
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She is a fashionable 14 year old girl that can taste the "flavor" of music, is very passionate in doing Prism Shows, loves making sweets, is the leader of the Prism Show Club in her school. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a pastry chef. Her style is pop. She appeared in ep 13. She used to model for a old model agency called Glimmer Glow. Appearance She has short violet-red Curly hair with pointed bangs, porcelain skin and dark blue eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) She has a blue puffy skirt, a yellow sun necklace, opal-coloured t-shirt with music notes, artic blue leggings with black Lilly of the valley flower imprint on them and black Mary-Janes. Casual Outfits (Summer) She wears Light blue platform shoes with a music note on it, pink pants with white Suns, a gold seashell bracelet, a light yellow long-sleeve shirt with white collar and sleeves and red headband with yellow stars on it. Casual Outfits (Autumn) She wears a bright turquoise necklace, a light blue short-sleeve shirt, raspberry-colored skirt, strawberry-colored leggings with black waves pattern on it and pink pearl sneakers with blue shoelaces. Casual Outfits (Winter) A orange Tank-top, light purple Parka, red short with a opal-colored spade belt, artic blue legging with white outline of music notes on it, different shades of green four layer skirt, seafoam green and light green sneakers and a light artic blue coin type beads necklace. Prism Show Outfits * For Joyful Muse a periwinkle short-sleeve top, a white 2-layered ruffle skirt, lavender magenta sandals and a gold grapes necklace. * Not in Joyful Muse Pale plum pants, a Grape-colored short-sleeve shirt, a Periwinkle and azure Pencil stripes gloves, light red Hat with a yellow lightning and grey shoes. * For Pearl Tournament a light green short-sleeve t-shirt, light cyan boots, pistachio green skirt and light periwinkle necklace. * For Volume Crescendo Session a light green vest, light grey top with short-sleeves, sap green skirt that has light orange accents, light brown dress shoes and light magenta leggings. * For Starlight Tournament a brown vest with fringe, light brown boots with fringe, dark brown and dark red plaid short-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and different shades of pink bracelet. * For Rose Cup a short-sleeve fern green dress with light red ruffles, a silver chestnut bracelet, light blue leggings and pink boots. * For the Moonlight Session a lemon yellow short-sleeve dress, a orange necklace, lime green dress shoes and light orchid leggings. * Not in Joyful Muse green sneakers with a baby blue treble clef music note, a vivid red double layered dress, a gold quaver music note necklace and white leggings. * For Emerald Cup a moderate amber short-sleeve shirt with a different color carnations, sunset-colored pants, brown socks, pink and green trainers and a grey chocker. * For Aqua Session a light magenta asymmetrical skirt, magenta-pink dress shoes, mauve lavender long-sleeve shirt with a white star, light purple leggings and a gold and silvers stars bracelet. Other Outfits * For sleepwear a Amber T-shirt and Aqua-coloured pants. * For swimsuits a light yellow two-piece. * For the fashion show in Ep 13 first one is black fluffy socks, light cyan chocker with black pearls, a red-violet puffy skirt with orange spots, Amber tights, orange-red slip-on shoes and long-sleeve fern green shirt with aquamarine waves patterns. Her Second outfit was white leggings with blue bubbles, pale cyan pump shoes, dark yellow short and a light green short-sleeve top with blue bubbles. Her third outfit was a Aqua-colored long-sleeve top with constellation on it, aquamarine pants with red details, black and white stripe socks, light red sneakers with white shoelaces and white pearl and pink pearl necklace. * For the Pearl Tournament yellows, green and blue orb beads necklaces and bracelets, a long sky blue balloon skirt, a sky blue top with short-sleeves and green details all over and orange high heels with green bows. Personality She is a refreshing girl who is good at finding diamonds in the rough and is a former model and celebrity, and pushes her way through. She is a ball of passion with a bright and positive personality, she is a cheerful and upbeat girl who will not give in to anyone, her passionate spirit allows her to do the things she wants to do and she would help people when their and because of this, as the girl with the leader-like personality, she can be very persuasive, she also uses this side of her as a class representative in order to get permission from teachers, siding as the ally of justice among the students, she had also known to have had this leader personality for a long time, although being the hero-type character, she may be incorrect at times without realizing and despite being clever, she is revealed to be dense when it comes to love. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps *Jewel Birthstones - she jumps onto number of Birthstones and they explode into more. (Jewel Birthstones) Each member of audience gets their own birthstone according to the date their born on. * Fruition Moon Dance - Kikue was under a Harvest moon where she spins where the flowers bloom and fruit appears on trees. * Happy Splash - when she spin rings came out. * Popping Ballons - Kikue make shapes with her hands that different shape Balloons came out of there. She then skate around them and they pop into sparkles and stars. The background is mauve. * Daffodil Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with Daffodils instead * Daffodil Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust a Shower Perfect but with Daffodils instead. * Heartshine Spiral - It's similar to Platinum Spiral but with hearts instead. * Sparkling of Bloom - Kikue look at bushes when there flowers bloomed that causes sparkles to come out everywhere. When she poses with them the Flowers become sparkles themselves. This can be done as a duo jump. * Pluto - It similar to Sky but Kikue jump in front of Pluto instead. * Miss Fairy Luck - It's similar Miss Fairy Girl but with a clover instead of a heart. * Night Bloom - The performer was at a field of flower that haven't been bloomed yet at night. When the moon shines they bloom into Moonflowers. Then they pose. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Uta Fuji * Midori Aoki * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Takeshi Maehara * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Kikyo Tachibana * Benjamin Tachibana * Akemi and Goro Tachibana Trivia Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Prism Stars